


The Greatest Treasure Of All

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crack, Crossover, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn Rider was on a quest, to find the greatest treasure of his dreams. Lead by a map he got in a bar. He was ready for mountains of gold, jewels, crowns, money! Yet he was not ready for what he did find…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Treasure Of All

**Author's Note:**

> Dedication: Omi~

 

Flynn Rider, aka Eugene, sighed as he paused in his daily stroll, a tan hand running though his dark brown locks. "Where it is…the stories said east past the fallen tree that looks like a spoon…" He grumbled to himself as he dug in his knapsack pulling out a weathered piece of paper.

His dark brown eyes scanned the weathered words on the map. "Where to find the greatest treasure of your dreams… Should have known it was a crock. Nothing was ever as easy as it was supposed to be. He was supposed to have lived happily ever after with Rapunzel but guess what? He didn't.

His gaze darkened at that, it wasn't her fault. It was his, he thought he could settle down and be happy. Leave behind the adventurous life. He couldn't. One thing lead to another and then bam! They figured they were better as friends and it was over. Now he was free to live his high life od adventure!

Chasing fabled treasures using a map bought at a bar…how far he had fallen.

"Damnit." He crumpled up the map and tossed it behind him not caring where it landed. He blinked when he heard a soft 'oof.'

He turned around ready for it to be a bandit or an evil witch! Yet it was a young woman, no older then Rapunzel had been. He blinked as she rubbed her forehead, no doubt where the crumpled up map had hit her.

"Owww…geez you litter bug! Watch where you throw your trash!" Her voice was sweet yet still transiting form that of a child's voice to woman's. He watched with amused eyes a she bent down, the low cut of her blue dress and dark blue corset giving him an eyeful of an ample chest, still growing. He blinked as she stood back up.

Bright blue eyes, the color of the sky, glared at him lightly as she uncrumpled the map. Raven locks that feel to her hips swayed in the wind as she read over his map. Plink lips mouthing words. "Oh dear…I told Miroku to stop handing out these darn maps!" She huffed as she crumpled it back up and shoved it into a black leather knapsack.

He blinked, a Sauvé look over coming his face. "Hey there that's my map little missy." He blinked as she huffed but yanked out the map. "I'm no 'little missy' my name is Kagome and this!" She pointed at the map. "This is a map to my house, my idiotic friend thought he would find me a husband by handing these out. Moron."

He blinked. "Fid you a husband? How would that work? Everyone in the kingdom has a map like this." He watched with amused eyes as she groaned and ran two slim hands through her hair. "Oh I'm going to kill him!" She stomped foot, much like the teenager she had been but a year before and turned to look at the strange man. "Oh how rude of me, what is your name good sir?"

He smirked handsomely as he strutted over to her and yanked the map out of her hands and held it above her head, out of her reach. "Flynn Rider but you my dear can call me Equine." He face faulted as she laughed.

"Eugene? Now that is an odd name indeed." He huffed as he shoved the map into his knapsack. "Oh yeah what kind of name is Kagome?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders as she looked up at the pouting male. "A foreign one, my family came here to this kingdom form a very far away one. You see we used to be the royal family but then we were betrayed by our general Naraku and long story short we fled. So I guess you can say I'm a princess without a kingdom."

He blinked. "A princes? From a far away land?"

She nodded. "Yup. My parents have long since passed on so I guess I would be considered a queen if I had a kingdom. That's why Miroku is spreading out these maps, you see its no easy feat to get to my home It's hidden by magic and other things. He thinks that if we can find someone strong enough to find my home I should marry him and he can help us win back the kingdom. After which we can reign over the kingdom and bring in an era of peace."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I for one don't really care. I never did like being a princess, they doted on me to much. Ugh and all that gold! Such a hassle. I mean who lives in a castle made of gold? The only reason I want to reclaim our kingdom is to free our people."

She continued to mumble to herself, for she was a tomboy at heart and didn't like the flashy ways of her kingdom when it was hers. She missed the way Flynn's eyes lit up at the mention of gold. She blinked as he grasped her hands in his, intense dark brown eyes gazing into hers. "Well then, I guess I should help you! It's what I do. I help damsels in distress!"

She shook her head and lightly yanked her hands out of his. "As much as I appreciate the offer I'm going to have to decline. You see-" She was cut off by a hand clamping down over her mouth and she failed but was easily dragged into the chest of the one who hand their hand over her mouth.

Flynn watched with wide eyes as a man a few years older than him pulled Kagome into his chest a hand over her mouth. He reached for his sword ready to defend her but was stopped by the man giving him a friendly smile. "No need to fight my dear sir. You see I am Miroku, Kagome's caretaker and on her behalf I would love to accept your aid. You're the only one to make it this far and I have a feeling you'll be good for our dear Kagome. Ouch! Biting is so unlady like Kagome-sama!" He cradled his hand to his chest as she glared darkly at him.

"Miroku you jerk! How dare you accept his help on 'my behalf.'? Ugh." She turned to Flynn and gave him a small smile. "Look you do seem like a nice guy, but I don't want to drag you into this. So please forget you ever met us."

Flynn shook his head. "Nope, sorry Kagome but this map here? It says if I make it to the end I will get the greatest treasure of my dreams, well I made it to the end so hold up your end of the deal." He chuckled as she gapped at him like a fish out of water.

"That is true Kagome-sama that is the rumor….it would be unlike you to not keep your word." Miroku grinned as she glared at him.

"You made the maps, you made the rumors, and you made the pr-…."Her words died on the tip of her tongue as both males merely smiled at her, she knew when she was beat and this was one of them. "Ugh fine! Stay, help us try and get back our kingdom! Just don't expect me to marry you! Because I won't!" With that she stomped away towards her house grumbling about con artists under her breath.

Flynn merely shook his head. "Looks like I have my hands full huh?"

Miroku nodded a knowing look in his gaze. "Yes, but it will be worth it no? She is the greatest treasure of any man's dreams. Now let us go we have lots to do, Mr. Flynn Rider."


End file.
